Little Sister
by PrettyLilyFlower
Summary: Lily, the pretty one, the smart one. My best friend, my enemy, my little sister. In this oneshot Petunia tells how her close realtionship with her sister faded away and reflects on her feelings of anger, regret and sadness towards her.


Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is a one-shot. It's Petunia's feelings about Lily. Please read and review! Please also read A Lily for Lili, I would really appreciate it.

Little Sister

Why does everyone in this family love and adore you? Why am I always pushed aside, like an old rag doll?

I remember he day that letter came from THAT FREAK School. Mom and Dad were so proud that there was a witch in the family, they hugged you an your emerald eyes danced with happiness as you asked, "Petunia, aren't you proud of me too?"

When you asked me this, you looked up at me with an almost worried look in your adoring eyes. As if you were afriad that I wasn't impressed.

I wanted to scream at you, "So your just going to leave us you little brat? You are just going to leave for some freak school and forget about us, your family?" But I just gave you a shaky smile and a brief hug, said softly, "Of course I am."

So over the next seven years you disappeared to that school of yours for long periods of time and every time you came back you could turn rats into water goblets or vanish things into thin air.

I shiver to think we had ever had a relationship so close, that at one point you had practically been my best friend. Now I was ashamed to even admit I was related to you, while everyone else was SO PROUD to have a witch in the family.

And still I was still the only person in the family who seemed to notice you were a freak, everyone else just adored you. It was always, "Lily this and Lily that" NO ONE seemed to even care I was alive.

And then you ran off with that Potter boy, a freak just like you.

And when I got married to Vernon, I didn't invite you to the wedding and even the happiest day of my life, which was supposed to be about me, turned into a day about YOU, YES YOU LILY!

People were coming up to me all day asking "Where's your darling sister Lily?" and "Oh I see your sister Lily is not here, is she sick?"

I just looked at the people and managed and small forced smile and told them, "Lily couldn't make it today."

For years and years I never heard from you, what was left of our tight sister relationship just slowly deteriorated. I never thought about you except for a few occasional times, but I would shake those thoughts out of my head and think bitterly to myself that I didn't care about how you were or what you were doing with your life, in fact I just started to pretend I had no sister at all.

And then there was that fateful day when I stepped outside to get the milk and looked down on the doorstep and screamed. A little baby with a dark tuft of hair and almond shaped emerald eyes-just like yours- lying on our doorstep.

I was vaguely aware of knocking over and shattering the glasses of milk as I kneeled down to pick up the baby; I knew it was Harry, your only child but I was so confused. Why was he on our doorstep?

I fingered the heavy parchment-like envelope pinned to his blanket and then slowly and deliberately opened it.

I read every word of that letter twice and still it didn't sink in, my sister and her husband had been murdered and I was to take care of their son.

I slowly looked down at little Harry, he looked up at me and smiled, his bright emerald eyes sparkling just like yours used to do.

I was fighting back hot tears, of anger and surprisingly sadness.

Why was I sad? I had hardly known you these past years, I hadn't kept in contact and when you did try to contact me, I would pretend I was to dreadfully busy to come and have a cup of tea with you or just simply talk. The letters you had sent would go into the trash, unread and unopened.

But then I remembered all of the happy times we had had together as kids, like the time we went to Paris together with mom and dad and we flirted with all of the French boys. Or the time we got our first puppy, Daisy.

I looked down at Harry and knew no matter what I couldn't just drop him off at the orphanage and not think about him, I would just be to guilty knowing that I had just left my sister's baby boy all alone.

With tears in my eyes I picked up Harry and let him rest in my arms and knew I was in for it when I brought him in and Vernon saw him.

I tried with all my might to hold back more tears from streaming down my face but they just kept coming, and I could taste the salt on my lips. With Harry in heavy in my arms the weight of everything that was happening seemed to set in. I realized how much I regretted some of the things I had said and did to you. Even though I had tried to close you out of my life, you had tried to make an effort with me relentlessly. (You had aways been a stubborn thing when you were young!) But all I had ever done was push you away. The tears came faster, tears of anger towars you, but even more of regret and sadness.

Once I regained control of myself I shifted Harry in my arms and slowly walked into the house and thought to myself…

_I'm doing this for you little sister._

Author's note: Okay I know this was absolutely pathetic, but I tried, please read and review though!


End file.
